


That Would Be Enough

by ReginaHyde



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaHyde/pseuds/ReginaHyde
Summary: Regina Mills is in her final year at Storybrooke Community College and fully prepared to hate every minute. That is, until she meets her new History teacher Mr Locksley. Maybe this year won't be so bad? Non-magic AU, rated M for later chapters.





	1. Final Year

Regina's eyes flickered open as the bright light from the gap between the curtains fell onto her face. Squinting in the harsh autumn light, she glanced to her immaculate bedside table and saw the time, 7:12. Leaning back onto her pillow she groaned loudly. It was 6th September, the first day of her final year at Storybrooke Community College. Final year, final year, she told herself over and over again as she dragged herself out of bed.  
"REGINA!" her mother's harsh voice echoed up the stairs of their obscenely large house, even at such a distance causing Regina's shoulders to stiffen.  
"Yes mother! I'm awake!" she called out, as she pulled on her neatly folded uniform.  
Looking at herself in the mirror, black pencil skirt, white blouse, black blazer and hideous yellow and blue tie. Despite the uniform code her black pumps had small heels on them and her lips were bright red, well she was 17 she could make her own decisions on what to wear! Quickly grabbing her satchel, she checked her appearance one more time and then made her way downstairs. Her mother was sat at the table eating her spinach and egg white omelette and flicking through the newspaper.  
"Morning dear" her mother said, looking up and flashing a fake smile at her daughter as her eyes raked over her appearance.  
By now, Regina had learnt not to fiddle and shift uncomfortably under her mother's scathing gaze but squared her shoulders and kept her head held high.  
"I would have made you an omelette but you've started to gain weight again" her mother said, matter-of-factly.  
Again, Regina just let the comment pass, pretending her words didn't hurt. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and she sighed with relief.  
"I'm going mum, I'll see you afterschool!" she said, turning and heading to the door.  
"I'll be at a meeting until 6"  
"Okay" she practically ran out the front door, smiling when she saw her best friends yellow bug parked outside her house.  
She slid into the passenger seat and groaned.  
"Good to see you too!" Emma huffed, putting the car in gear and heading down the road.  
"Not you! I'm just not sure I'll make it through another year!" Regina said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.  
"It's okay, at least you're only taking 3 subjects now!"  
"I wish! Like my mother would let me take the easy way out!"  
"You're kidding? You're still doing 4! God, your mother needs to chill!"  
"Feel free to tell her that next time you see her"  
"I would you know!"  
"That's why you aren't allowed to come round anymore!"

After a few more minutes of chat, Emma pulled into the school car park and parked.  
"Who's parked like that?" she said, looking at the car parked diagonally across 2 spaces, "Oh god it's Killian! HEY KILLIAN!"  
She got out of the car and slammed the door, "Wanna learn how to park?"  
The boy dressed in black skinny jeans and a leather jacket just grinned, "Swan! Missed me?"  
"In your dreams!"  
"Every night"  
Regina rolled her eyes as she got out the car.  
"Ah, your majesty" Killian said, bowing, "Decided to grace us with your presence for another year"  
"Killian, decided to stay another year? Take it the exams didn't go so well last year?"  
Killian scowled, and Regina took Emma's arm and they made their way across the car park to the 6th form block.  
"The Queen is back" Emma grinned and Regina smirked.

"Welcome back to another year at Storybrooke Community College!" said the head of the 6th form, Mr Gold, in his usual disenchanted tone, "I hope you had a good summer"  
Regina and Emma were sat in their usual corner with their friends Tink and Katherine, Regina had noticed Killian sitting in the centre had not taken his eyes of Emma so far. She smiled to herself.  
"Now this year will be a real test of your determination and commitment, especially if you are planning to apply for university this year, which I know many of you are. Remember, there are only limited places at university so you must fully commit to you studies if you want to succeed!"  
Regina raised an eyebrow and saw Mr Gold's eyes catch the movement but she held her ground. She had a rocky relationship with the head and was not about to show weakness. Mr Gold droned on for another 10 minutes before he dismissed them, saying the lessons would start in 10 minutes.

"Another year, another speech about how we should work solidly for the entire year!" said Emma, rolling her eyes.  
"He's just a ray of sunshine isn't he?" Regina said, smiling through gritted teeth.  
"Glad you think so Miss Mills"  
Regina rolled her eyes and spun to face the head.  
"I notice your expression during my talk, did I say something you disagree with?" he said, his tone calm but threatening.  
"Of course not sir, I think putting as many people off university as possible is a fantastic idea" Regina smiled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"I'd be careful young lady, we've still got another year together" his cold eyes met hers with a piercing gaze but she didn't falter.  
He turned on his heels and limped away, his cane clicking down the corridor.  
"Damn Regina, you've got balls" Tink said, looking at her speechless.  
Regina just flashed a smile at her and then pulled out her timetable.  
"I've got Geography first, whose AT?" Emma said.  
"Miss Tyson" said Regina, "You know, the same teacher you had last year!"  
"Alright smartass!"  
"Who's RL?" Regina asked, her brow furrowing.  
"What subject?"  
"History?"  
"Oh didn't Mrs Lucas resign at the end of last year?" Katherine said.  
"Ooh new teacher, maybe he's hot?" Emma grinned, elbowing Regina and winking.  
"You don't even know if it's a him!" Regina pointed out.  
"£5 says he's hot!"  
"You're on" Regina shook her outstretched hand grinning.  
"Okay guys, you better be heading for your lessons now" said Belle, the kindly well liked 6th form secretary.  
"See you at break"  
Regina made her way down the corridor, mind racing. She didn't have much faith in Emma's idea but she could hope couldn't she?


	2. Those Damn Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: In case you couldn't tell, this is based on the English school system, so at the end of this year they'll be applying to university. This is my first fanfic so please review!

Regina chose her seat, 3 rows back, far enough so she was unlikely to be called on but not so far back as to be labelled a slacker. None of her friends were in this class, (geography people, she mocked them for picking the easy option) so she sat alone quietly hoping whoever she sat next to wasn't too chatty. She just wanted to get through this year, quickly and quietly.  
"Regina!" a chirpy voice called as the girl slipped into the chair next to her.  
Regina groaned inwardly. Why? Every single year! Why couldn't this girl leave her alone?!  
"Mary Margaret" she said, putting on a fake smile and turning to face the girl who had a pixie cut and obnoxiously large smile.  
"Aren't you excited to meet the new teacher?"  
"Can't wait!" Regina said, taking her notebook out.  
"Ooh maybe he's hot!"  
The girl wouldn't recognise sarcasm if it hit her with a truck.

At that moment, someone cleared their throat loudly and Regina looked up with the rest of the class. She had been so busy trying to ignore Mary Margaret she hadn't even noticed her new teacher walking in. The chat in the room died. Oh. God. The man wasn't hot. He was unbelievably gorgeous. His short brown hair was swept to one side with 2 strands hanging down across his brow and he had deep blue eyes that met Regina's suddenly. She quickly glanced down, pretending she hadn't just been gawking at him. No, she did not gawk. Merely, observing, appreciating even.

"Good morning, I'm your new History teacher, Mr Locksley" he said, writing his name up on the board.  
Mother of God, that voice. She could feel heat pooling in her stomach, it sent shivers down her spine.  
"So correct me if I'm wrong but last year, Mrs Lucas has covered the Tudors and the Russian Revolution?"  
He glanced around and saw the a couple of people nodding.  
"Okay, this term we are looking at the American War of Independence. First of all, does anyone know anything about it?"  
A girl with black and white hair in a thick fur coat raised her hand.  
"Yes, and what's your name sorry?" Mr Locksley said, pointing at her.  
"Cruella" the girl drawled, smiling sickeningly sweetly, "It was ended by the battle of Yorkshire"  
"Yorktown" corrected Regina, under her breath.  
Unfortunately the class was dead silent, so her voice carried drawing everyone's attention.  
"What was that?" Mr Locksley said, turning his gaze on Regina.  
"It's erm, Yorktown not Yorkshire" Regina said, looking down her cheeks hot.  
"That's correct" he said, smiling encouragingly.  
For a few seconds, their gazes were locked and in those moments the entire world melted away. The way he looked at her. Those eyes.  
"That's what I meant!" Cruella chimed in, glaring at Regina and dragging her right back to the present.  
"Yes of course" Mr Locksley said, turning to Cruella, "Very good. Anyone else"

Another few people, offered vague and mostly incorrect information. Regina actually knew a fair bit about the American War of Independence (predominantly due to her love of the musical Hamilton) but had no intention of flaunting it. She did not want to be labelled the teachers pet. Well, not by the other students anyway... She shook her head as her mind drifted. She needed to pull herself together! She was Regina Mills, always in control, always regal, she was known as the Queen for a reason.

She spent the rest of the lesson, listening to Mr Locksley's explanation of the syllabus, trying not to focus on what his voice did to her and staring intently at her notebook.  
"Your homework, is to find out 5 facts about the American War of Independence for tomorrow" Mr Locksley said, as the bell rang and the class began to pack up. Regina quickly scribbled down the numbers 1-5 in her notebook and filled it in.  
1 - American's were led by George Washington   
2 - Key commanders in the battle of Yorktown: Alexander Hamilton & Marquis de Lafayette  
3 - 32,000 troops landed in New York Harbour under command of General Howe   
4 - British Army became known as Red Coats   
5 - Battle of Monmouth nearly lost due to General Lee but ended in a stalemate due to the work of Lafayette

Well, that was her homework done. Now she could just relax at Granny's after school. She looked up and noticed she was nearly the only one left in her room. Looking up she saw Mr Locksley looking at her.  
"Have you just done your homework?" he asked, smiling curiously.  
She blushed but handed the paper to him looking down. He took it and began to scan through it. Damn, now she looked like a try-hard. She busied herself, putting the rest of her things away trying not to notice his biceps bulging through his shirt.  
"This is good!" he said, "Good detail on the number of British troops! Tell me, are you a fan of Hamilton by any chance?"  
She looked up surprised, "Yeah, actually it's my favourite"  
"You have excellent taste" he smiled, "Its very factually accurate and has a great soundtrack!"  
"I know, it's so well written" she said, smiling.  
"Sorry, I didn't catch your name" he said, handing back her work.  
"That's because I didn't give it" she said, placing it nearly in her bag and standing up.  
He raised an eyebrow and she looked at him for a few moments as if sizing him up, "Regina, Regina Mills"  
"Well Miss Mills, I'll see you tomorrow" he said.  
She nodded, keeping her head down and making her way quickly out the room.

As soon as, she was out in the corridor, she breathed out for the first time in the whole lesson. She was heading to the common room when someone fell into step next to her.  
"Regina darling" Cruella drawled.  
"What do you want?" she snapped, speeding up.  
"Snappy snappy!" she replied keeping step, "I just wanted to say, I've already called dibs on hot stuff in there!"  
"Dibs? What are we 12?"  
"Look" Cruella spun grabbing her arm and stopping them, "Keep your paws off Mr Locksley. He's. Mine!"  
Regina pulled her arm free and fixed her with the stare, "Don't make idle threats".  
Regina's stare was a big part of the reason she was known as the queen. Her stare could paralyse, when you got that look, you shut the hell up.  
Cruella held her gaze a few more seconds before, flouncing off down the corridor.  
Regina smirked to herself and headed off to find her friends.

Emma, Katherine and Tink were all sat in their corner in the common room. Regina made her way over and Emma sat up excitedly.  
"So?" she looked expectantly.  
"He's not that hot" said Regina, sitting down.  
"So he is hot!" Tink squealed.  
Emma smiled triumphantly, holding out her hand.  
"I'll pay for you at Granny's okay?" Regina said, "That's still on right?"  
"Oh yeah, we want to hear all about him!" Tink grinned.  
Regina rolled her eyes at her friends, this was going to be fun! Quickly, her mind drifted. Those eyes. Those damn eyes.


	3. Babysitter

Almost as soon as school finished, Emma's yellow bug pulled into Granny's car park quickly followed by Tink's green KA. Soon, the 4 girls settled into their usual booth at the homely cafe.  
"Hi girls" said Ruby, the friendly waitress with a bright red streak in her long brown hair coming over.  
"Hi Ruby, how's it going?" Emma asked.  
"Yeah, all right, although now Granny's retired from teaching she's always on my case!  
Granny the owner of the cafe, was also Regina's old history teacher Mrs Lucas.  
"Watch out Regina, she'll be asking lots of questions about her replacement!"  
"Don't worry, I'll assure her he's nowhere near her standard!" grinned Regina.  
"Anyway, what can I get you? Wait let me guess, Emma large chocolate milkshake and cheese fries, Katherine and Tink large hot chocolates Tink with cream and marshmallows but Katherine without and 2 cookies, Regina a large black coffee" Ruby said, squinting one eye in thought.  
"Perfect thank you" said Emma, "Do you get the feeling we're in here a little too much?"  
Ruby grinned, took their menus and made her way behind the counter.  
"So, Mr Locksley" Emma prompted, all eyes were on her.  
"What about him?" she feigned ignorance.  
"Come on!" Tink whined, "Share!"  
"There's not much to tell, he's a bit hot" Regina said, nonchalantly.  
"And?"  
"And he's my teacher end of" Regina said, wishing it could be that easy.  
At that moment, Ruby arrived with their order giving Regina a welcome breather; she thought but almost immediately he popped into her head again. His eyes, his smile those stupid bits of hair that were somehow unbelievably sexy.  
"Regina?"  
She realised Katherine had been talking and immediately looked up not being able to help the blush creeping into her cheeks.  
"Sorry?" she said.  
"Something on your mind Regina?" smirked Emma, "Or someone?"  
"I think not!" said Regina, rolling her eyes and trying furiously to stop blushing.  
Luckily Emma seemed to get the hint and the rest of the meal was spent chatting about menial things. Emma complained about Killian and his "obnoxious smirk" and "over-inflated ego". Regina grinned to herself, her friend was head over heels for this guy. It was blindingly obvious, honestly she didn't know why they didn't just give in and get together already. But she sat in silence, deciding it was wiser to keep her mouth shut - she did not need more questions about her new teacher!

Regina was not in a good mood. The day had started badly; lots of snide remarks from her mother, her car still wasn't working and she had left her biology textbook at home. She was on her way to the cafe to grab some breakfast when she heard a familiar clicking sound approaching. Fantastic.  
"Miss Mills" a familiar voice said, from behind her.  
"Mr Gold" she said, turning smiling falsely.  
"Are you aware we have a dress code?"  
"No, I wear this tie for a fashion statement"  
"Heeled shoes are not permitted, red lips are not permitted. Consider this a warning"  
"Why? Why are those rules?" Regina said, staring at him.  
"You'd do well to stop asking questions and learn to follow rules for a change"  
"That's not an answer"  
Truth be told Regina was looking for a fight, normally she wouldn't have pushed it but today she was not giving up.  
"Miss Mills" Gold's tone was warning.  
"Why can't I wear red lipstick or heels? Worried the boys won't be able to concentrate?"  
"Miss. Mills." he snapped, the vein on his forehead bulging.  
At that precise moment, Mr Locksley approached the pair. He had hung back after seeing the glares and quick retorts flying back and forth between them.  
"Oh, it looks like Mr Locksley requires your undivided attention so I'll leave you to it" Regina flashed a smirk at Gold, turned on her heels and walked off.  
Both men stared after her, Gold glaring but Mr Locksley was impressed by her spunk. He'd only been there a couple of days but he had got the impression no one stood up to Gold.  
"Be careful with that one, Mr Locksley" Gold said, still staring after she had rounded the corner, "She's a live wire"  
There was a pause for a few seconds while the two men stared into the empty space she had been.  
"Anyway, what can I do for you?" Gold said, turning and smiling.

"Okay, please read pages 2-5 of your textbooks and just make some notes on the key areas on the board" said Mr Locksley, as the bell rang again.  
"Miss Mills?" her heart stopped.  
She looked up to see Mr Locksley coming up to her, the rest of the class filtered out slowly.  
"As you know, I'm fairly new to the area and I don't know many people"  
Regina was holding her breath, waiting to see where this was going.  
"I met Ingrid Frost yesterday at pre-school when I was collecting my son and she recommended you as a babysitter" he said, slowly.  
Regina's heart sank a little, where there was a son, there was likely to be a wife. She often babysat for Ingrid's 2 daughters, Anna and Elsa. Despite her frosty exterior, she had a definite soft spot for children.  
"I have a staff meeting on Friday after school that'll run quite late and I was wondering if you could babysit for me? If it makes you uncomfortable I totally understand" he said, quickly looking down almost nervously.  
"No that's no problem" she said, smiling, "I'm free Friday"  
"Okay, well, here's my address and phone number" he said, handing her a piece of paper, "I'll give you £15 for the evening"  
"Wow thank you! What's your son's name?" she asked, slipping the paper into her bag.  
"Roland, he's 3"  
There was that smile, the one made her insides melt and heat pool in her stomach.  
"So, text me if anything comes up before then otherwise, is 5 at my house okay?" he said, finding himself walking her to the door.  
"That sounds fine"  
"Thanks you're a real life-saver" he said, smiling at her.  
She couldn't help but smile back and quickly left the classroom.

She wanted to squeal. She was going to his house on Friday night! But he had a son and that probably meant a wife too. No, she refused to let it ruin her mood.  
"What's got into you?" Emma said, as Regina came into the common room grinning from ear to ear.  
"Nothing" she said, sitting down and pulling out her planner. Unfortunately with that, the piece of paper with the details slipped out.  
"No. 5 Orchard Lane? Whose details are these?" asked Emma, snatching the paper before Regina could catch it.  
"Mr Locksley" she said, looking down.  
"Wait, you have the hot new teachers address and number?" said Emma, eyes wide, "And I've seen him now, he is very hot!"  
"I'm babysitting for him" Regina said, grinning widely.  
"You are one lucky bitch!" said Emma, slapping her arm, "You better text him, you know so he's got your number"  
Regina raised an eyebrow, but realised Emma was right and quickly typed out a message.

Hi Sir, It's Regina Mills, just so you have my number - R

As soon as her phone hit the desk it pinged. Emma snatched it up.  
"Hey!" Regina said, grabbing for it.  
"That's great thanks - R. Ooh R, I wonder what his first name is" said Emma, smiling.  
"Give me my phone!" Regina commanded, hand outstretched.  
Emma reluctantly gave it back and Regina read over the text just to make sure. Friday better hurry up. God she was unbelievably excited. Get it together!

Robin Locksley cringed when he reread the message. He'd signed it -R without even thinking. She was a student. He shouldn't have done that. Well, truth be told, as his student, he shouldn't be unable to drive the image of her red lips on his and her toned legs wrapped around his waist out of his head. Invite her round to your house Robin, good idea, that'll really help you stop thinking about her. He put his head in his hands, he couldn't exactly un-invite her for no reason and truth be told, he wasn't sure he wanted to.


	4. Please Don't Leave Me I Am Helpless

Friday could not come soon enough for Regina. Luckily her car had finally been fixed, so she didn't need Emma to drive - that conversation she didn't need! Looking in the mirror for the 100th time she fiddled with her hair and pulled down her top a little, although both made next to no difference. She was wearing a red vest with a black lace vertical strip up the back, skinny black jeans and black ankle boots. The vest wasn't low cut because she was looking after a child but it was form fitting. She pulled on her black coat and made her way out the house. Her mother was at a meeting so she locked the door behind her, not bothering to leave a note saying where she was going. It's not like anyone would care.

The house was in a quiet little side street on the outskirts of town. It was quite big with a long wide drive but Regina parked in the road outside, not wanting to impose. She took a deep breath and made her way up drive and knocked on the door. When Mr Locksley opened it, she took a moment to appreciate how good he looked in his white shirt and 2 piece black suit.  
"Hello Miss Mills" he said, unnecessarily formally.  
"Hi sir" she replied, smiling trying to put him at ease.  
They stood in silence for a few moments, until he looked down and Regina saw a little head poking out from around his legs.  
"Hello there" she said, kneeling down so she was at his level.  
The boy had big brown eyes, a mop of floppy dark curls and his little arms clung to his dads legs furiously.  
"My name's Regina" she said, softly, "What's yours?"  
"Roland" the boy said, shyly.  
Regina stretched out her hand to the boy and smiled warmly. Slowly, Roland stretched out his hand and shook hers.  
"Sorry, come in" said Mr Locksley, trying to stop his mind wandering at the sight of her on her knees in front of him. Roland ran off down the corridor as Mr Locksley held the door for her and followed her to the kitchen. The house seemed to be nicely furnished with lots of light woods and greens, it felt homely despite its considerable size. Glancing around they seemed to be the only ones there. Maybe there was no wife, she tried not to get her hopes up before she was sure.

"Okay, so there's alphabet spaghetti in the cupboard for his dinner which he has around 5.30, then if you read him a story he should be ready for bed" said Mr Locksley, ticking each thing off on his fingers.  
"Regina?" asked Roland, materialising next to her. "Would you like to see my room?"  
"I would love to" Regina grinned, glancing up to check with Robin. He nodded encouraging as Roland held out his hand and she let him lead her down the corridor. His room was small but cosy with the walls covered with dinosaurs.  
"Do you like dinosaurs?" she asked, gazing around.  
"I love dinosaurs! Do you like them?"  
"I do, my favourite is the triceratops" she said, smiling.  
"That's my favourite too!" gasped Roland, grinning from ear to ear.  
She saw he had the same adorable dimples as his father and her heart melted.  
"Right, I've got to run" Mr Locksley said from the doorway, pulling her out of her dream.  
He scooped Roland up into his arms and kissed him on the forehead. Regina couldn't help but smile.  
"So, I'm always at the other end of the phone if you need anything. And thank you Regina, you're a lifesaver. You don't mind if I call you Regina do you?" he suddenly looked worried.  
"No of course not, it is my name! And don't worry, Roland will be well taken care of Mr Locksley" she said, smiling.  
"We're not at school, you can call me Robin. If you're comfortable!"  
"Okay Robin" she smiled.  
"Anyway, be good for Regina and I'll see you tomorrow" he ruffled Roland's hair one more time and headed out.

Regina and Roland sat in the kitchen both tucking into the alphabet spaghetti.  
"Hey I got a word!" Roland grinned, pointing at KING that was written in his bowl.  
"Nice! I got it's friend!" Regina said, spinning hers round to show QUEEN.  
"Now all I need is Knight, that's what Daddy calls me, I'm the knight" Roland said, furrowing his brow as he looked for letters.  
"Do you slay dragons and save princesses from evil witches?" asked Regina, unable to keep from smiling at his adorableness.  
"I'm the bestest knight in the realm"  
"Does that make your daddy King?"  
"Yeah he's king of the castle! And you can be the princess, I'll save you from evil witches and dragons!" Roland said, bouncing excitedly.  
"Okay, you can save me after you've finished your dinner" Regina said, raising an eyebrow.

After another half hour of play, Regina was sat on the floor next to Roland's bed reading a few pages of his favourite book, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs. Roland was listening captivated, giggling every time Regina put on a silly voice for each of the characters. Eventually, his eyelids began to droop and Regina shut the book.  
"Bed time I think Roland" she said, smiling.  
"Okay, night night Princess Regina" he said, pulling the covers up to his chin and snuggling in.  
"Goodnight Sir Roland" she smiled, kissing his forehead.

Standing outside Roland's room she weighed up her options; she wanted to look round but would that be imposing? But really, it would be best to check if he was married. She made up her mind and went to look around. An office, a bathroom both nicely furnished but a few tell tale dinosaur toys showing a young child lived there. She took a deep breath as she came to the last door. All her dreams could be crushed with what was behind this door. She pushed open the door and glanced inside. The room was simply furnished, a wardrobe, chest of draws and a king sized bed with forest green sheets. Looking around she saw no signs a woman lived there, no jewellery or lingering smell of perfume and opening the wardrobe she only saw mans clothes. She couldn't help but smile a little. No wife. Not that she had a chance with him anyway! But now her prospects looked slightly better.

It was 10.45 and Regina was lying on the sofa, a mug of tea in her hand and headphones on listening to Hamilton. She didn't hear the door open but she put down the tea and headphones when she saw Robin stagger in.  
"Robin?" she sat forward, concerned as he held onto the table for support.  
"Regina, hi, how's Roland?" he said, trying to pretend he could walk in a straight line.  
"He's fine, here sit down" she said, taking his arm and leading him to the sofa.  
He sat down heavily and Regina moved towards the kitchen when he grabbed her arm, "No don't leave" he said his eyes wide.  
Regina's heart leapt, "I'm going to make you some coffee, I'll be back in a second"  
She left for the kitchen keeping her cool, despite her heart unhelpfully somersaulting.  
"Must have been one hell of a staff meeting!" she said, eyebrow raised as she handed him a big mug of black coffee.  
"A few of the guys were going out, and I wanted to get to know them" he said, smiling wryly.  
"Lets see if you remember anyone tomorrow!"  
In the silence, her headphones playing My Shot echoed out loudly.  
"Oh I know this one!" he said, starting to move his arms nearly in rhythm, "Imma get a scholarship to kings college, I probably shouldn't brag but dang I amaze and astonish!"  
He started to rap, completely out of time and slurring his words together. She couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was.  
"Shhhh" she hissed, leaning closer to him as she placed a finger on her lips, "Roland's upstairs"  
Suddenly he stopped and she realised how close they were, her finger fell from her lips and she stared deep into his eyes. God damn those eyes, she thought about how easy it would be to lean forward and kiss him.  
"I should probably go" she said slowly, wanting nothing more than the exact opposite.  
The last thing she wanted was to take advantage of him and make him uncomfortable.  
"No" his hands found her waist holding her in place, "Please don't leave me I'm helpless" he tried to sing.  
Her heartbeat stopped, his touch sent shivers up her spine and she wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt.  
"Robin" she said, gently removing his hands, "If I stayed I'd just be taking advantage and I can't do that to you"  
"Regina" he said, sounding heartbroken, "Please stay"  
"I can't" Regina said, although she honestly couldn't remember why, "I'll see you later Robin"  
And with that she gathered up her things and walked out the door without looking back. As soon as she got in the car she groaned loudly and pulled her legs into her chest. God, he was begging her to stay and she left. She was an idiot. She glanced back at the door but put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

Robin heard the engine and the car slowly going down the road. God what the hell was he doing? He raked a hand through his hair and collapsed back onto the sofa.


	5. Meet Me Inside

It was around 10.30 when Regina woke. She lay still for a few moments trying to work out whether last night had been real or a cruel dream. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know - she'd already had enough disappointment for one lifetime! Eventually, she forced herself to check her phone:

How was last night ;) hope you didn't have too much fun – Exxx

Saw you talking to Hot Stuff yesterday. Remember he's mine darling! - Cruella xoxo

I am so sorry about last night - R

She re-read the text over and over again, contemplating how to reply. She didn't want him to think she wasn't interested but she didn't want to come on to him in case he was uncomfortable.

You don't need to apologise - R  
The way I acted was totally inappropriate, I promise you it'll never happen again. I'll look for a new babysitter - R

No! No! No! Regina wanted to scream.

No it wasn't and no you won't! I love Roland, you'll have to fight to keep me away! - R

Oh no that was desperate! Think Regina!

Really? I haven't scared you off? - R  
You'll have to try harder than that! - R

A few minutes passed and Regina was suddenly filled with doubt. What if it had been the alcohol talking? What if he was just coming onto her because she was there?

I've just noticed you left your headphones here...you could come over and I can make you coffee? My way of saying sorry and thank you! Shoot me down in flames if you don't think it's a good idea! - R

Regina's heart swelled and she exhaled the breath she'd been holding since the last text she'd sent.

Sounds lovely, what kind of time? - R  
3 sound okay? - R  
Perfect, see you then - R

She lay back on the bed, smiling stupidly. She had a date! Flicking through her other messages she ignored the one from Cruella although couldn't help smirking when she read it. Yours? Yeah right!

It was amazing! He begged me to stay! - Rxxx

She loved to throw Emma little titbits, knowing it drove her mad.

WAIT WHAT?! Tell me EVERYTHING! - Exxx  
He came home very drunk and begged me to stay - Rxxx  
AND DID YOU? - Exxx  
No! What do you take me for? - Rxxx  
Damn girl, you had him! Wasted opportunity! - Exxx  
I'm going to his for coffee this afternoon - Rxxx  
Don't do anything I wouldn't do! - Exxx

Regina rolled her eyes at her phone and then got up to shower. She needed to get ready!

She was dressed in a black leather pencil skirt, red blouse and boots. The blouse was a little low cut, but she wasn't babysitting this time! As she parked in the road outside Robin's, she paused wondering what she was doing there. He probably was just being polite, he didn't feel anything towards her. She had learnt a long time ago hope breeds eternal misery, no point getting excited. She knocked on the door before she could back out and stood nervously. 3.02. She wasn't early, but maybe she should have been a bit later. Now you seem easy Regina, nice going! She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened. Robin was dressed in a forest green t-shirt and jeans and it surprised her how he could make something so simple look so damn sexy. Meeting his eyes, they were filled with uncertainty which was so cute, she almost wanted to laugh.  
"Regina, hi" he said, standing aside to let her in.  
She walked in, pretending the way he said her name didn't make heat pool in her stomach.  
"Roland's at Anna and Elsa's" he said, noticing her glancing around, "But he hasn't shut up about you all morning! I've never known anyone make such a good impression on my son!"  
Regina smiled widely, "He's a lovely boy"  
Robin nodded and then put his hands in his pocket, hovering, unsure of what to do.  
"I believe coffee was promised!" Regina prompted, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes of course sorry" Robin busied himself.  
Regina couldn't help but admire his toned form, those jeans fit damn good! She quickly flicked her eyes up as he turned, "How do you like it?"  
She flushed, mind elsewhere, "Sorry?"  
"Your coffee!" he said, quickly. Did he blush a little too or was it her imagination?  
"Oh, black, no sugar please"  
He placed the cup in front of her gently and took a seat opposite her at the table. She took a sip of her coffee and they sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.  
"Look..." they both said at the same time. They laughed uncomfortably and Regina held out her hand, letting him go first.  
"I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have drunk and come home like that it wasn't fair to you and I don't want you to think of me like that, I'm not...like that" he said, looking down, words tumbling out like a confession.  
Regina wanted to tell him that she didn't mind, she wanted to tell him how hard it had been to say no to him, to not kiss him, to not stay the night.  
"Robin, I don't mind" she said, leaning down trying to catch his gaze.  
"No, it's not okay!" he said, shaking his head refusing to let his eyes meet hers.  
"Yes it is" she said, reaching out without thinking and resting her hand comfortingly on his arm.  
He looked up, finally meeting her gaze. She quickly realised what she had done and pulled her hand back as if his arm was red hot.  
"I just want you to understand that what happened last night isn't what I'm normally like!" he said, looking desperate.  
"And I'm trying to tell you I do understand!" she said, smiling disarmingly, "Plus I was impressed by your rapping skills"  
"I didn't, did I?" he said, groaning as she chuckled.  
"You did, luckily it wasn't Guns and Ships" she smiled, making him laugh, "It honestly confuses me how Daveed Diggs can rap so fast in the French accent"  
"I do like Lafayette" he said, smiling.  
"Me too, my favourite character has to be Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan or Angelica!"  
"I thought you'd like Angelica, she reminds me of you"  
"Oh?" Regina gave him a sideways glance.  
"She's got the same spark as you" Robin said, "the oldest and the wittiest"  
She smiled widely, "Not the oldest but definitely the wittiest!"  
"You have siblings?"  
"Yeah, I have an older sister, Zelena, she's off travelling in Europe on her gap year at the moment" said Regina, rolling her eyes.  
"You don't get along to well?"  
"She's been on her gap year for 3 years now! Maybe if she worked for once in her life..." Regina's eyes flicked down as she stopped herself. He studied her but evidently decided it wasn't a topic to be pushed.

They chatted for hours, both unaware of the time passing. It was the first time in forever she felt like someone was listening to her, really honestly listening. He seemed genuinely interested when she told him about her dream of going to Oxford to do History, taking a year out to travel Europe then write books, both fiction and non-fiction but all History based. She didn't know what it was but talking to him was so easy. She hadn't told anyone except Emma that she wanted to write it even Tink or Katherine, yet here she was having known Robin for less than a week blurting it out like it was nothing. He told her about his travels to Berlin, Rome and Paris which she listened to enthralled.  
It was then that Robin glanced at the clock and started.  
"It's 5 to 5!" he said, standing up and picking up the two long empty cups, "I'm supposed to be picking Roland up in 5 minutes!"  
Regina didn't want to go, she was loving every second.  
"Yeah, I should get home" she lied, knowing there would be no one there to meet her.  
"Thank you for coming over" he said, "I didn't want you to see me on Monday thinking I was a creepy old man"  
"You're not creepy or old!" she said, "But I had fun"  
"Don't forget your headphones" he handed them to her and their fingers met.  
They stood for a moment, lingering. Eventually, it was Robin who pulled his hand away. She stared into his sky blue eyes, wishing she never had to look away. God she wanted to kiss him.  
"I'll see you on Monday, Robin" she said, holding herself back.  
"See you, Regina" he said, eyes never leaving her as she turned and began down the drive.

His eyes trailed down her body fixing on her toned ass, watching it sway as she walked. He snapped his head up. God! Why was she so perfect? He shut the door quickly, pretending she hadn't been right there, in his house. That was the closest thing to a date he'd had since he'd split with Marion 2 years ago. With a student? What was he thinking? Well, he knew what he was thinking. How sexy she was, how she would look in his bed, fisting the sheets and moaning his name. He needed a cold shower!

As Regina walked down the drive she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She climbed into her car and allowed herself one rare squeal of excitement. She couldn't wait for Monday!


	6. So The Balance Shifts

After suffering through Emma's grilling about her "date" with Robin, Regina was taking a welcome break in the school's cafe. Their coffee tasted like dust so she had to settle for tea to curb her caffeine craving. She was just considering heading to the study room to finish off her English notes, when Killian sauntered in.  
"Your majesty" he bowed, over dramatically.  
Regina raised an eyebrow at him in response, "Killian"  
"You going to August's party?"  
"Maybe? Are you going to be there?"  
"Do I ever miss a party?"  
"Probably not then" she smirked.  
"You wound me" he said, holding his heart as he paid for his bacon roll, "Is Emma going?"  
There it was, she knew it was coming.  
"I think so, you'd have to check with her. Shall I tell her you were asking?" Regina said, innocently.  
"No I'm not that bothered, just checking whose going!" he deflected quickly, "See you later"  
He hurried out and Regina chuckled to herself. Now she was making Emma go - they needed to get together already!

She walked into Robin's classroom quickly, promising herself she wouldn't check until she was sat down. Slowly she let her eyes slide towards his his desk, her heart sinking a little seeing his empty chair. Oh grow up Regina! He'll be here in a minute!  
"Are you going to August's party?" chirped Mary Margaret, gate crashing her thoughts as usual.  
"Maybe, you?" Regina pretended to care.  
"Oh yeah, David and I are really looking forward to it!"

Mary Margaret had been dating David "Prince Charming" Nolan (or uncharming as she called him) for 3 years now, and Regina couldn't think of a couple more insufferable. They were always joined at the hip and sickeningly cute, buying each other little gifts and always kissing in public places. The last thing anyone needed while studying was the Uncharmings making out next to them!

"Lovely" Regina said shortly.  
"You should come, it'll be lots of fun!"  
"Sure"  
"Morning class"  
Robin's voice caught her attention and she looked up to see his eyes on her. She smiled at him and he smiled back briefly before launching into the lesson. He was showing them a documentary that acted as a summary of the American War of Independence, so quickly cued it up and switched off the lights. To begin with, she listened intently but quickly found that it was just full of the basic information she knew already. She leant back in her chair and folded her arms settling into a more comfortable position as her eyes wandered the room. As hard as she fought the urge, she couldn't help but glance to him. His eyes were fixed on her top and thinking she had spilled something she quickly looked down. She hadn't realised that crossing her arms had pushed up her cleavage but now she saw him staring she couldn't help but smirk. Glancing back at him his eyes quickly flicked up and he flushed. She merely smirked at him and slowly slid her eyes back to the screen, suddenly feeling confident despite the blush creeping across her cheeks.  
Shit! He hadn't meant to stare, he was merely looking over the class to make sure they were engaged. Well that's what he had been doing, until he looked over at her. God he wanted her, wanted to cover her perfect chest in kisses, wanted her screaming for him. Then she hit him with that sexy little smirk that sent blood shooting southwards. He quickly made his way over to his desk and sat down behind it, worried the bulge in his trousers may draw unwanted attention. Watch the damn video Locksley!

The lesson ended too quickly for Regina's taste, every time she had looked over his eyes had been fixed on the screen. So what, she had caught him staring. Maybe he was interested after all! Emma was waiting outside for her, and immediately said, "How was it? Lots of steamy looks between you and Locksley?"  
"Shut up!" Regina laughed, half-heartedly slapping at her friend.  
Then she leant over to whisper what had happened, not wanting the whole world to know. Emma's mouth dropped open and Regina grinned from ear to ear!  
"You lucky bitch!" she practically, shrieked.  
"Shhhhh" she put a finger on her friend's lips, and glanced around to see if anyone was listening.  
Unfortunately, Cruella was leaning against the opposite wall and had evidently heard Emma's outburst. Well, she didn't hear anything really. Regina smiled sweetly at her, shamelessly loving the way Cruella glowered! Grabbing Emma's arm, she practically dragged her down the corridor, her mouth still open.

"He was definitely staring?" Emma said for the millionth time.  
"No doubt" said Regina, grinning.  
"You two would make such a cute couple" gushed Tink.  
"What a teacher and a student? Yeah, so cute!" Regina hissed.  
"Okay mysterious then! You've got the whole forbidden love thing!"  
"He may be into me but he'll never act on it!" Regina said, looking down dejectedly.  
"Then he's missing out!" Emma said, making Regina smile.  
Suddenly, Tink's expression fell as she looked over at the food queue, "Hey Regina, don't look now but Gold's watching you"  
Regina's shoulders tensed slightly but otherwise she kept her cool.  
"Watching how? Watching in a "I'm going to kill you in your sleep" way or "I'm going to watch you while you sleep" way?" Regina asked, eyes fixed on Tink.  
"It's hard to tell with Gold, but he is properly staring!"  
"God Regina, you get all the attention!" Emma joked, although her eyes were scanning Regina, concerned.  
"What can I say?" Regina said, pretending she wasn't a little rattled.  
Why was he staring?  
"Anyway, we need to think of a way to get you and Locksley together!" Tink said, distracting her friend.  
"I was thinking, we haven't been to the Rabbit Hole in a while!" Emma said, hopefully.  
"Oh what, and I just invite Robin? Yeah that'll work!"  
"Ooh Robin"  
"Shut up!"  
"But regardless of Regina's love life, can we please go to the Rabbit hole?" Emma's voice was whiny.  
"I'm up for it, tonight?" Tink said.  
"It's Monday!" Regina said, incredulously.  
"Alright little miss try-hard! Friday it is then" Tink said, rolling her eyes.  
"That's not fair, you've met my mother! But, she has got a conference on Wednesday!" Regina smiled, questioningly.  
Emma and Tink grinned and they clicked their takeaway coffee cups together in mock cheers. Glancing around, Regina caught Gold's beady eyes on her before he quickly looked away. What angle was he playing?


	7. Story of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to update everyday before school but I have mocks at the moment so I apologise if the updates are a little sporadic!

So did you text him yet? - Exxx

Regina rolled her eyes at her phone as she fastened her earring. Emma had been nagging her all day to text Robin asking him to the Rabbit hole that evening. As much as she wanted to see him again, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Regardless of how much she wanted him buried between her legs, she still didn't know what he really wanted. She respected him too much to push him into something he didn't want to do. Damn him for being such a great person!

I'm not desperate! - Rxxx  
Oh? So I can have him? ;) - Exxx  
Don't. You. Dare. - Rxxx  
Mhmm - Exxx  
I've booked the taxi for 12 - Rxxx  
What would we do without you? - Exxx  
I shudder to think - Rxxx  
Me and Tink are outside- Exxx

Looking out the window, she saw her friends grinning up at her from her drive. Regina hurried down the large spiraling staircase and let them into the hallway as she slipped on her shoes. Tink's matching green sequinned high waisted mini skirt and crop top showed off a little of her toned stomach while Emma had predictably paired her tight white lace dress with her signature red leather jacket.  
"Damn girl!" Emma said, her eyes tracing Regina's body appreciatively, making Regina glance down at her tight red dress, nervously.  
"Says you! And Tink I love this" Regina said, gesturing to her outfit.  
"Right? Ready to go?" Emma asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

After a 15 minute walk, they arrived at the Rabbit Hole, the towns main pub.  
"You could still text him you know" Emma said, as stopping for a second.  
Regina just pushed her friend through the door. Despite it being a Wednesday night, the pub was fairly full, the hot air filled with loud voices and heavy with the smell of beer. They made their way over to a small central table and sat down.  
"Okay, first rounds on me!" Emma said, standing up.  
"You want company?" Tink asked, immediately, looking at the crowded bar.  
"I can handle myself"  
And with that she was gone.

"So tell me about you and Peter!" Regina said, as Emma weaved her way to the crowd.  
"Oh don't get me started!" Tink said, rolling her eyes.  
"Ah, trouble in paradise?"  
"He's just been acting like such a child lately"  
"To be fair, he's always been like that!"  
"I know but he's been so much worse recently!"  
"You're too good for him anyway"  
"I'll drink to that" Emma grinned setting down the glasses.  
"How long does it take to get drinks?!" Regina scolded, taking her glass of red wine.  
"Wine really?" Tink asked, taking a sip of her beer.  
"I don't do beer!" Regina glanced distastefully at Emma's pint glass.  
"Regina, next rounds on you!" Emma said, a little too quickly.  
Regina raised an eyebrow but let it slide. For the next few minutes, they chatted mostly with Tink complaining about Peter, but Emma's eyes were constantly flicking back to the bar.  
"Sorry Emma, are we interrupting?" Regina finally said, causing her to start.  
"What?"  
"Is Killian there or something?"  
"Killian?" Emma's cheeks flushed, "No why would you think that?"  
"Girl you're about as transparent as a window!" Tink teased, sharing a knowing smile with Regina.  
"Shit!" Emma said, admitting defeat, "Is it that obvious?"  
"Only to us! And he's really into you!" Regina said, telling her about their conversation in the cafe a few days earlier.  
Emma couldn't help but smile.

"So what were you looking at anyway?" Tink asked, taking another gulp of beer.  
"Steady on Tink!" Emma blatantly tried to deflect.  
Regina was not letting her friend off the hook that easily! She turned around and glanced over at the bar.  
Oh. My. God. It couldn't be.  
"Yeah sorry Regina, I was trying to be subtle" Emma said, glancing apologetically.  
Regina wasn't even listening, her gaze was focused on the end of the bar.  
"What?" Tink asked, trying to follow Regina's eye line, "Wait is that Locksley?"  
He was drinking a pint of beer and laughing with a skin head with big eyes and a cheeky smile. He was wearing the same suit he had worn to school but without the jacket and tie. As he took another sip of his beer, something caught on his wrist caught her eye. It was a large crest tattoo with a roaring lion in the middle, and she found her eyes tracing it, wanting to know its backstory.  
"Did you text him Regina?" Tink asked, although already knowing the answer from her friends face.  
Regina leant back and took a large sip of wine finishing her glass.  
"Next rounds on you" Emma said, smiling questioningly.  
Regina took a deep breath and stood up a little shakily.  
Boldly, she made her way over to the bar and pushed her way so she was behind the man Robin was talking to. She held her breath as she waited to get one of the bartenders attention, trying to watch Robin out of the corner of her eye.

From the table, Emma and Tink were watching with bated breath.  
"Has he seen her yet?"  
"Shhhhh"  
Suddenly, he froze.  
"Yep" Emma grinned.

"You alright mate?" asked Will Scarlet, Robin's oldest childhood friend.  
"Uh...I...yeah" he muttered, eyes fixed behind his friend's shoulders.  
Will turned around slowly to see what his friend was looking at.  
"Oh" Will grinned, looking at Robin's unfaltering open mouthed stare.  
It was then she turned and their eyes met.  
"Robin, hi" she smiled, seemingly very cool and composed.  
"Hi Regina" he stammered, desperately trying to seem calm.  
There were a few moments of silence, before Will cleared his throat and said, "So Robin, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
"Oh of course, Regina this is my friend Will, Will this is Regina"  
"Hi" Regina smiled.  
"Lovely to meet you Regina"  
At that moment, the bartender set down the drinks in front of her.  
"Thanks" she said, handing over the money.  
"You're having a good evening then" Will raised his eyebrow at her.  
"They're not all for me" she laughed, "They're for my friends over there"  
She pointed at Emma and Tink who frantically pretended that they hadn't been listening.  
"Ooh, I'll take those drinks!" Will grinned, standing up, "You two can have a little catch up! Here look there's a seat free!"  
Regina handed him to two beers and he made a beeline for Tink and Emma.  
"I'm sorry about Will he's an idiot!" Robin said, rolling his eyes.  
"That's okay, he seems nice" she said, smiling.

"Hi ladies!" Will said, handing the beers to Tink and Emma, "Hi I'm Will, Robin's friend and I want to know all about him and Regina!"  
Emma smiled and offered him the seat next to her.

They'd been chatting for almost half an hour now. It always surprised her how quickly they could end up talking like old friends.  
"Wait wait wait! So you're telling me, you don't think John Laurens was brave?" Robin said, incredulously.  
They had launched into yet another historical debate.  
"I don't think he wasn't brave, I just think he went around it the wrong way! I mean, if you're going to try and start the abolitionist movement don't do it in South Carolina! The only state where slaves outnumber whites! The first state to secede before the Civil War"  
"More slaves to rise up! Plus, he didn't know about the civil war! He died at the end of the War of Independence!"  
"I know, but to have been the state with most slaves, it must have had a rich history of slavery!"  
"You're so cynical! He was fighting for freedom!"  
"So were the National Anti-Slavery Society in the 1830s but they went about it the wrong way as well! I think we would have solved a lot more problems, a lot faster if people had learnt to work together!"  
Robin laughed and took a sip of beer. Regina was now on her third glass of wine, not completely drunk but her inhibitions were down.  
"Anyway, I need to go to the powder room!" she stood up, leaning on the bar a little to steady herself, "I'll be back in a second"  
She glanced back over her shoulder a few paces away and saw Robin's eyes on her ass. She smiled to herself and made her way to the bathroom. 

She didn't really need to go but she wanted to check she still looked okay. She checked her lipstick, which luckily hadn't been smudged by the wine and her hair surprisingly didn't look horrendous. She took another deep breath and made her way outside. She spun around to make her way back when she stopped short. Robin was stood in front of her in the secluded little corridor, looking a little unsteady. She cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"Look Regina, I..." he started.  
Maybe it was the alcohol in her system, maybe it was the past 2 weeks of dreaming and building tension. All she knew was that her lips were pressed against his and nothing had ever felt so right! She kept the kiss light, almost innocent allowing him to back out if he didn't want her. Then the doubt flooded her system, why would he want her? Pulling back she searched for any sign of regret in his eyes. All her uncertainty vanished in an instant as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body tight against his. His lips crashed into hers in full force and sparks flew through her body as they collided. Instinctively her hands roamed his back, as his fisted in her hair the other pulling her impossibly closer. The kiss was hungry and heated with the built up tension of the last 2 weeks. Eventually, she had to breathe and reluctantly pulled away. She kept her arms wrapped around him firmly. She'd waited long enough she wasn't losing him now! She was needn't have worried as he pushed her back up against the wall, mouth locked back on hers.

"Regina the taxis..." Emma rounded the corner and stopped when she saw Regina leaning breathless against the wall with Robin next to her looking down.  
"Here" she finished, smirking at her friend, "I'll meet you out there"

When she'd rounded the corner Regina glanced at Robin and saw a war raging in his sky blue eyes. Unwilling to let anything ruin this night, she kissed his cheek and then made her way out to Emma without a word.

"Having fun?" Emma grinned, when Regina came round the corner smiling to herself.  
"Shut up!"  
"Bye Will nice to meet you!" Emma said, waving.  
Then she wrapped her arm around Regina and Tink's waist and they made their way to the door.


	8. Say No To This

Making her way into the school the next day, Regina couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy. Even Gold's scolding over her dress code violations couldn't dampen her mood.  
"You seem in a particularly cheery mood this morning Miss Mills!" Gold's eyes were narrowed.  
"So sorry am I ruining the General atmosphere of despair?" Regina smiled, widely.  
Gold opened his mouth to reply but Regina spun on her heels without even giving him a chance.

"Morning everyone" Regina chimed, sitting down next to Tink and Emma.  
"Shhhh Gina, not so loud!" Emma whined, holding her forehead.  
"God how are you so chirpy!" groaned Tink.  
The two were slumped against the table, deep circles under their eyes.  
"You guys looked wrecked!"  
"Oh thanks! How is it you never get hangovers?"  
"Just lucky I guess!"  
"Well, I hear being kissed senseless up against a wall helps" Emma's voice was teasing.  
"Emma!" she flushed, although couldn't help smiling.  
"Do you have history today?"  
"3rd, I'm really nervous"  
"Maybe just pop one more button" Emma leaned towards her.  
"Emma! I'm not a whore!" she slapped her away.  
"Suit yourself"

Regina was sat in history, nervously shifting in her chair. She hadn't heard from Robin since the night before. Maybe she should pop another button? No wait, what was she thinking? Maybe she'd just check her phone one more time.

At that moment, the door opened and her eyes flew up immediately.  
"Good morning class" his cold voice hit her like a train.  
"I'm afraid Mr Locksley is unwell so will not be in today" Mr Gold came to a stop in front of Robin's desk.  
Her heart sank to her feet. She tried to tell herself it wasn't to do with her. He was probably just hungover. Did he drink much? Maybe she should text him? Don't be too obvious. Be subtle.

Hope you feel better soon - R

She settled back into her chair and glared at Gold. This was going to be a long lesson.

 

It was Monday and this was the 3rd lesson he'd missed in a row. She was done. She'd sent him another couple of texts and still no reply. And so she found herself knocking on his door at 11.30, having ditched all her lessons. The door opened and there he was, just like that. Dressed in grey sweatpants and a brown t-shirt, his eyes went wide when he saw her.  
"Regina" his voice seemed strained.  
"You can't avoid me forever!" she stated, sounding a little more desperate than she would have liked.  
"I'm not..."  
"Can I come in?" she interrupted.  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea" his were eyes still fixed on the doormat.  
"Why, you want the whole street to hear us?" she snapped.  
He stepped aside letting her in. The 20 minute drive had given her time to stew and now she was seething. She stopped in the kitchen and spun around.  
"Regina, I..." he trailed off, slipping his hands into his pockets.  
"You what? You're sorry for leading me on? You regret kissing me and wish it had never happened? You never want to see me again?"  
"It's not like that"  
"What am I supposed to think? You kiss me senseless and then ignore me for nearly a week. No text, no explanation nothing. God if you don't want to see me again at least have the balls to say it to my face!" she was practically shaking from anger, "And don't tell me you're ill because I know you're..."  
His lips were against hers as he closed the gap between them in mere seconds. His hands were wrapped around her and his tongue grazed hers. After what could have been years or mere seconds they separated, both a little breathless.  
"I was avoiding you because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself in class around you" he practically growled, sending a shiver through her.  
"You don't regret it?"  
His face fell a little and her eyes hardened. She pushed him back and turned away.  
"Regina!"  
"No I get it" she lied, folding her arms.  
"You're my student. I shouldn't be feeling like this let alone acting like this. It's unethical!"  
"Why?! You're not giving me a better grade because of it! You're not forcing me into anything!"  
"That's not the way the board would see it!"  
"They don't have to know!"  
"Regina..."  
"I hate to break it to you, but you will have to go back to school at some point. I'm not transferring out of your class either, so you better grow up and work out how you feel pretty quick!" she turned, to leave but felt a hand on her arm.  
"Please don't leave" he said, desperately "I can't watch you leave again! Not yet, let me make you coffee"  
She looked in his eyes, sizing him up before nodding slightly and sitting in the same chair she had the last time. He quickly made the coffee and took the seat next to her.  
"Don't you have lessons?" he asked.  
"Don't you?" she countered, still on edge. "Yeah, it doesn't matter though. As long as I get good grades my mother doesn't care where I am!"  
"I'm sure that's not true"  
Regina just scoffed and looked down.

Robin studied the girl in front of him. She came across as an Angelica Schuyler, confident, opinionated and unafraid. But here, away from prying eyes he was staring to see the Eliza Hamilton in her, constantly working to please people who would never be satisfied. It broke him how much misery he saw in her warm brown eyes where he should have seen innocence and hope. He just wanted to hold her close and tell her everything would be okay. Who was he to do that?

She looked as if she was deciding whether to say something, so he waited, not wanting to pry.  
She took a deep breath and said, "If I wasn't your student. If we had met for the first time in that bar. If us being together would have been fine. Would you want to be with me?"  
Her eyes bore into his and the vulnerability in them sent arrows of guilt straight to his heart. He took her hands in his, "I want nothing more than to be with you"  
A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and her eyes shone.

He couldn't help it, his lips were on hers again. She leant into him, placing a hand on his chest. He had to twist at an awkward angle to place his hands on her waist but it was worth it. She twisted to meet him and slid forward so she was nestled between his legs. He slid his hands down her back and settled on the curve of her ass. She moaned a little into his mouth as he squeezed lightly. He lifted her a little as she straddled him, their lips never separating. He began to trail kisses down her neck, causing her head to fall back and a deep sigh to escape. She began to roll her hips on his hard member that she could feel firmly against her. The pressure was delicious and Robin's carnal groan sent sparks to her already dripping core. He placed his hands on her hips, halting her movements as he pulled his lips away from her neck. "I won't be able to stop" he said, breathing heavily.  
"I don't want you to stop!" she stated boldly.  
He groaned but didn't loosen his grip, "Regina, we can't"  
She slid off of him and nodded slightly.  
"Okay, I'll leave you alone" she said.  
"No don't! We can still be friends?"  
It was like an ice bucket thrown over her head.  
"Okay" she said, pretending the words didn't sting.  
“Really? You still want to talk to me?” Robin’s eyes were wide.  
“You couldn’t pay me to stay away!” she said, putting on a brave face.  
“Good because it would kill me not to see you”  
His confession was so honest and real, yet so far from the one she wanted she almost laughed.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she stood, trying to ignore the stinging behind her eyes.  
"See you tomorrow" he half-heartedly smiled as he opened the door for her.  
As she made her way down the drive, she bit her lip furiously. She would not cry. She would not cry over losing something she had never had.


	9. Daddy Doesn't Need To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the smut you have all been waiting for! Happy smut Saturday!

It had been a month. A long, slow painful month. She had babysat Roland a couple more times, both of which she had left as soon as Robin had returned. In class they smiled a each other briefly, often debated over lesson points as she walked with him back to his office. No contact, never any contact. It was killing her. Ever since that day in his kitchen, she couldn't get him out of her head. Now just to make everything worse, here she was standing in the school entrance with her mother ready for parent-teacher conferences.  
"Regina, who are we seeing first?" Cora said, casting a distasteful eye over the other parents.  
"Umm Dr Whale, chemistry. This way mother"  
She just wanted to get this over with and go back to her mother pretending she didn't exist.  
As he crossed people of the list, he grew more and more nervous as the time crept on.

5.35 - Mary-Margaret Blanchard  
5.40 - Regina Mills  
5.45 - Cruella De Vil

There she was. God why did she always look so beautiful? His gaze slid to the woman next to her, who appeared to be sneering at the parents around her.  
"Sit up straight Regina!"  
As she complied, Robin saw the misery on etched on her face.  
"Dr Whale said you got a B in the last test"  
"Yes but..."  
"Regina, do you think Zelena would make enough money to finance her trips abroad if she had gotten Bs?"  
"No mother"  
Robin could see her shoulders visibly stiffen when her sister was mentioned.  
"I never want to hear that you got a B ever again okay?"  
"Yes mother"  
"Oh do stop slouching Regina it makes you look fat!"  
Robin's fist clenched and he tried to focus on Mary Margaret and her equally smiley mother. Now he understood the misery in her eyes, why she was so wary around people.

"Miss Mills?"  
He called her name and it still sent sparks through her, even now. She followed her mother to the seat opposite him at the desk, and slid in quietly not making eye contact.  
"Hi Mrs Mills, lovely to meet you" Robin said, stretching a hand out.  
"It's Miss actually, I'm widowed" Cora said, shaking his hand.  
"I'm so sorry"  
"Don't be, gives me more freedom" she winked at Robin and Regina's cheeks burned.  
"So Regina. In class she is a model student, homework always handed in on time, always coming up with new and exciting perspectives on debates" Robin said, pretending the memories of their time in the kitchen didn't come flooding back to him.  
"Good good" Cora said, with a fake sickly sweet smile, "How about essay results?"  
"In the only essay we've done so far she got an A"  
"Not an A*?"  
"No one in the class got an A*, and Regina was very close"  
"Hmmm" Cora raised an eyebrow at her daughter, who still hadn't looked up.  
"Do you have any further questions?" Robin just wanted to end this ordeal for Regina as quickly as possible.  
"No but, here's my number should you need to discuss anything further" Cora slid a piece of paper across to him.  
He turned bright red, "Umm yes, okay well nice to meet you Miss Mills"  
As they stood up, Cora flashed him a fake smile while Regina just looked almost hollow. Every fragment of his being wanted to get up, wrap his arms around her and carry her somewhere far away from harm. Where people like her mother couldn't get to her and she could feel safe. He checked his phone as it buzzed.

I'm so sorry - Rx  
Are you okay? - Rxx

The question was stupid, evidently she wasn't okay.

Yeah - Rx

He knew she was lying. She didn't trust him, but who could blame her. He remembered what she'd said to him that day in the kitchen "you better grow up and work out how you feel pretty quick!"

Come round tonight? - Rxx  
Aren't you busy? - Rx  
4 more to go, I should be home by 7 at the latest - Rxx  
Are you sure? - Rx

He'd been such an ass.

Absolutely! 7 too early? - Rxx  
Nope - Rx  
See you then - Rxx

It was as if he could see everything clearly all of a sudden. The past month had brought nothing but misery and frustration to both of them, and she didn't deserve that. She deserved to know how much he cared about her, because he doubted she had anyone in her life who did.

When he opened his door, he took a second to openly admire her body. The purple blouse was low cut and he could see the curve of her breasts. His eyes traced down to her tight ass and toned legs and he couldn't help but bite his lip. When he looked back up at her face, he saw a deep blush covering her cheeks. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her inside.  
"Robin?" she said, confusion in her eyes.  
"I've just been torturing you for the last month and it's not fair!"  
"So…you...you want to be with me?" her smile was disbelieving.  
"Yes, yes a thousand times yes! It'll be difficult but I don't care! I want to be with you Regina!"  
Tears welled in her eyes as his words hit her in full force.  
"Hey, don't cry!" he said, pulling her in tightly.  
"I just, never thought I'd have this!" she said, nuzzling into his shoulder.  
"Oh and by the way" he whispered in her ear making her shiver, "You are perfect in every way and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"  
He pressed his lips against her neck and her mouth fell open in a gasp. He pushed her jacket down her shoulders and it fell to the floor at her feet.  
"Do you want this Regina?" he hesitated, searching her features.  
"Shut up and kiss me!" she snapped, pulling him tight against her.  
She reached in between them and began to quickly pull at the buttons, frantically ripping open his shirt. She roamed his toned torso and her hot hands made him groan a little as he began to unbutton her blouse. 

As he pulled it off her he took a step back to breathlessly admire her taut stomach and perfect breasts he'd been dreaming about. She was wearing black lace and he raised an eyebrow.  
"I thought I was going to have to try and convince you" she said, looking a little sheepish.  
"Oh? What did you have in mind?" he said, smirking.  
"Well, I would imagine it would go something like this" she took his hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom.  
She pushed his chest lightly so he sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving her.  
"And then I'd do something like this..." she reached behind her and slowly slid her skirt down her toned thighs.  
His mouth fell open and released guttural groan.  
"And I was hoping you'd react something like that!" she smirked, stepping forward and sliding onto his lap.

He covered the top of her breasts with kisses, his beard scratching along her skin making her breath hitch. His hands reached around her back and unfastened her bra. The thin layer of lace fell away and he immediately latched his mouth onto one of her stiff peaks. Her hands laced into his hair as he scraped his teeth over it.

She began to roll her hips on him but rather than pushing her away as he had before, he flipped them over and lowered her onto the bed. Pulling off his trousers as quickly as possible, he hooked his thumbs in her panties and slid them down her thighs. Without warning he slid one finger through her wet folds causing her back to arch as her eyes fluttered shut.  
"God you're so wet!" he exclaimed, groaning.  
She slid her hands down his chest and pulled down his boxers, freeing him. Her eyes widened at his impressive length.  
"Tell me if it hurts" he said, and she nodded slightly nervous but trying not to show it.  
She wasn't very experienced but as he slowly pushed himself into her all thoughts left her head.  
"You okay?"  
It took all his willpower not to slam into her with full force but this was about her, what she wanted. She nodded, and he slowly began to thrust into her. Her hands gripped his biceps tightly as he began to speed up. She moaned louder and louder as his pace increased.  
"Gods Regina, you feel so good!" he groaned thrusting harder.  
Unsure she could form a coherent sentence she moaned a response as she felt herself cooling tighter and tighter. He obviously felt it, pushing harder and leaning so he could scrape his teeth over her pebbled nipple. She could feel herself getting higher and higher.  
"Come on, cum for me Regina" he growled into her ear.  
A few seconds later, he felt her walls violently contract around him as her hips spasmed and she screamed out his name. He moved slowly inside of her, letting her ride out her orgasm. As soon as her breathing had slowed a little, he began to slam into her again chasing his own release. Moments later he grunted out her name as he filled her up, before collapsing next to her.

Both were panting, coated in sweat and Regina suddenly grew doubtful. Maybe her inexperience hadn't made this as enjoyable for him as it had been for her. She looked over at him, searching for a reaction. His eyes met hers and as if reading her thoughts he said, "That was incredible!"

She smiled widely, as his fingers laced into hers. She was in heaven.


	10. Let Me Inside Your Heart

When her eyes fluttered open, she wasn't sure where she was, surrounded by warmth and a familiar smell of pine. It was then she felt an arm tucked tightly around her waist and the solid body pressed against her back. A smile crept across her face as she realised - last night had actually happened. Twisting slightly, she glanced at Robin whose eyes were closed his breathing soft. She snuggled back into him, and closed her eyes. It was then she felt an open mouthed kiss pressed against her shoulder.  
"Morning milady" he murmured.  
"Morning" she smiled back, twisting to place a soft kiss on his lips. Both of them had morning breath, but neither cared. It was amazing how at ease she felt around him.  
"What time is it?" she said, squinting in the harsh sunlight.  
"9.05, we've got 3 hours until I have to pick up Roland" he smirked, kissing her neck.  
"Oh well, what will we do in 3 hours?" she grinned, pressing her ass against him making him groan a little.  
He flipped over and pressed kisses down her taut stomach, feeling the muscles flex as she writhed at his touch. She watched with bated breath as he moved further down until he was hovering just above where she needed him. He placed his hands on the inside of her thighs and gently spread them wider. She propped herself up on her elbows, eyes fixed on him full of apprehension. He began to slowly kiss up the inside of her thighs. His beard scratched along her sensitive skin making her shiver. Finally, keeping his eyes which were dark with lust fixed on her, he slowly ran his tongue through her dripping wetness in one long stroke. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped her lips. Then without warning he sucked her clit into his mouth and gently scraped his teeth along it. She practically mewled, her elbows collapsing as her back arched off the bed and her eyes squeezed shut. Her moaning increased in both volume and pitch as he pushed her higher and higher.  
"Oh god Robin!" she cried out, "Yes!"  
Her fingers threaded into his hair pulling him tighter against her making him moan against her, sending delicious vibrations shooting through her. Suddenly, she tumbled over the edge, crying out his name as her hips spasmed uncontrollably. He kept her tethered with a bruising grip on her hips as he licked her through, lapping up every drop of her ecstasy. When her breathing eventually slowed he placed one last kiss on her clit causing her to tremble and then slid back up to look at her. Her face was flushed, hair messy and mouth hanging ajar and she had never looked more alluring.  
"You're a queen" he whispered, kissing her forehead.  
"I...I want to return the favour, I'm just..."  
"Shhhh" he cupped her cheek, "You do whatever you want. I never want you to feel uncomfortable around me okay?"  
She smiled warmly at him. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled loudly and her eyes widened, an arm immediately coming up over her stomach in a protective gesture.  
"You hungry?" Robin smiled.  
"Yeah, I haven't eaten since..." her forehead screwed up in thought.  
"You can't remember the last time you ate?"  
"No, it...might have been Thursday?" she averted her eyes.  
"It's Saturday!"  
She shrugged, drawing the arm a little closer to her stomach.  
"Right, that's it! I'm making you breakfast!" he stood up, and went over to the chest of draws to get a pair of shorts.  
When he spun round he saw Regina's eyes fixed on his ass and he smirked.  
"See something you like, Miss Mills?"  
"Yes you going to make me food!" she shot back.  
"Yes your highness"  
"It's your majesty" she corrected, cocking an eyebrow at him.  
He bowed and made his way to the kitchen to start cooking.

What he was doing was wrong. In every possible legal way, but why did it have to feel so damn right? She was everything he'd ever dreamed of, intelligent, witty and stunning in every way. What was he doing? Then he remembered her face as she tried to think of when she last ate. He was sure it had a fair amount to do with her mother, picking on her for her weight. His fist clenched momentarily before he released a deep breath and pulled out the ingredients for pancakes.

He hadn't heard her bare feet padding down the corridor but turned when he saw a hand snatch a chocolate chip out the bag. She was dressed in one of his work shirts which fell to her mid-thigh and looked breath-taking even with a little speck of chocolate at the corner of her mouth.  
"Are you stealing the ingredients?" he scolded, crossing his arms.  
"No sir!" she said, eyes wide innocently.  
"Oh really?" he moved closer to her, and licked the chocolate from her mouth.  
He made a big show of tasting it making her giggle, "Hmmm, this sure tastes like chocolate"  
"That's just what I taste like" she said, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Oh I know what you taste like" he smirked, "And it's a lot sweeter than chocolate!"  
She flushed and he backed her up against the counter and kissed her. It took all his willpower not to rip that shirt off her and take her right there on the table, but right now what she needed was food.

"Do you have to go?" he asked, holding her hand as she stood by the door.  
"As much as I don't want to, you and Roland need to enjoy your weekend. Plus I should at least put in an appearance at home at some point!"  
"Come back?"  
"Always!"  
"Regina?"  
"Yes?"  
"Promise me you'll be okay at home" he cupped her cheek, running a finger soothingly over her soft skin.  
"Robin, I've lived with my mother for 17 years! I'll be okay" she said, squeezing his hand.


	11. Torrid Affair

Emma's jaw hung open as she twisted in the passenger seat of Regina's black Mercedes.  
"You slept with him?"  
Regina just smirked, keeping her eyes on the road.  
"Oh my god Regina! I'm so happy for you! And Tink owes me £5!"  
"You are so juvenile!"  
"You fuck one teacher and suddenly you think you're above us!"  
"Emma!"  
"So, is he good?!"   
"I'm not recounting it to you step by step!" Regina said incredulously.  
"I guess I'll just have to find out for myself"  
"What does that mean?" Regina's tone was warning.  
"I'm just saying if you really loved me you would share him!"  
"You are unbelievable!"

 

"Miss Mills to the principal’s office, Miss Mills"  
As the tannoy chimed her name, a deep scowl flooded her features. She was on her way to history, the one class she genuinely looked forward to. Sighing she turned round and headed the other way.

The door to Golds office was flung open and Regina stormed in scowling.  
"What do you want Gold?"  
"Ah, Miss Mills, do come in" Gold smiled calmly, gesturing to the seat opposite his.  
"I have a lesson now, so if we could hurry this up"  
"Ah yes, history I believe" he said, smiling as if at some private joke.  
She said nothing but stood in front of his desk, arms crossed.  
"I want to offer you a deal"  
The comment completely threw her, "a deal?"  
"Did I stutter?"  
Regina bit back her response, "What kind of deal?"  
"Let's just say, I know something you may not want the rest of the school to know"  
"Oh really?"

The girl in front of him had such a confident stance, eyes hard and mouth turned up at the corners in a know-it-all smirk. He was going to enjoy this.  
"Yes, something involving a certain new history teacher? One Robin Locksley?"  
It was brief but he saw the blind panic flash behind her eyes.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about?" she said, rolling her eyes at him trying to act casual.  
"Oh really? Did you enjoy your Friday night?"  
Her eye widened a little, "No! It was parents evening!"  
Her heart was in her throat.  
"Look, we can do this dance all day, but then you wouldn't be able to go to your precious Locksley's class so I'll be frank. I know you and Mr Locksley are intimate, now if you don't want me to go to the board with that fact, you'll do something for me!"  
Regina's face was pale, her shoulders tense and her arm lifted up in front of her stomach in a protective gesture. He would be lying if he said it didn't bring him any pleasure, to see the great Regina Mills powerless against him.  
"Good, I'm glad you see my point of view. Now, I need you to get Belle to fall for me again"  
Her mind reeled, "Wait Belle French? Again?"  
"No time for details, do we have a deal Miss Mills?"  
She stared at him for a long time, even in her current state not willing to give in without a fight.  
"So glad you agree" Gold smiled, taking her silence as his answer.  
"Now run along, I'm sure Locksley's worried"  
Regina rushed out of the room and Gold smirked as he admired her going down the corridor.

She felt sick, her hands sweaty, heart racing. She rushed into the girl’s bathroom, threw her bag on the floor and braced herself against the sink. She needed Robin. But should she tell him? No, you know what, breath Regina. All you have to do, is make Belle fall in love with Mr Gold. God, talk about the impossible. No, she was fine, Gold wouldn't talk. Not yet anyway! Okay breathe. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, schooling her features back to their usual position.

Robin had grown increasingly worried. The lesson started 20 minutes ago and Regina still hadn't returned from Gold's office. What if he knew? There's no way he could know! When she walked in, she apologised for being late and took her seat. He tried to read her, but she appeared to be avoiding his gaze. That worried him. The bell rung and he saw Regina taking extra time to pack up her stuff, until she was the only one left. He tried not to rush over to her, he was still in school! He would have to be careful.  
"What was that about?" he asked, in a hushed voice.  
"Oh nothing" she said, turning to him smiling, "Just going on about how I need to adhere to the dress code!"  
Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, "Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely, so, my mother’s out of town for a few days. Want to come to mine?"  
"I want nothing more, but I've got Roland" he said, frowning, "How about you come over and I make you dinner? Me, you and Roland"  
"Sound perfect!" she smiled, "I'll be there at 6?"  
He smiled, knowing she had thought of Roland. As she headed off, he couldn't shake the feeling there was something she wasn't telling him.

 

Hearing a knock on the door, Belle looked up from her computer wiping away a tear.  
"Regina? Hi" Belle said, looking a tad confused.  
Regina rarely came into her office, if ever, always preferring to get on without asking for help.  
"Hi Belle, I just um..." Regina stuttered, "I thought you looked a bit upset. I was wondering if you were okay."  
"I'm okay thank you" Belle's lower lip trembled slightly.  
"Let me make you some tea" Regina said, carefully closing the door behind her and going over to the kettle.  
Belle looked down as it began to bubble and tried to stop the tears running down her cheeks.  
"How do you like it?"  
"Milky one sugar please" Belle said weakly.  
"Hey Belle I need..." Leopold, Mary Margaret's obnoxious brother stormed into Belle's office chatting away.  
"Belle's a little busy right now!" Regina snapped, stepping into his pathway.  
"Regina! Looking damn good as usual!" Leo's eyes traced up her body and she roughly grabbed his chin, forcing his head up.  
"My eyes are here!" she snapped at him, not letting go, "Belle is busy come back later"  
Leo grinned at Regina, who tried not to gag at his stale breath. She grabbed his shoulders and spun him round, shoving him out the door.  
"I love it when you play rough!" he yelled as the door was slammed in his face.  
"Sorry about that" Regina said, turning a smiling at a bewildered Belle.  
"Regina, is he bothering you? Because I can ask the teachers to make sure he..."  
"No no, I can handle Leo! Anyway" she handed her the mug of tea, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you"  
Belle looked into Regina's warm brown eyes and tears she thought she had stopped welled in her eyes. She felt a hand on her arm comfortingly and she smiled.  
"It's alright. Everything will be okay" Regina's voice was soft and she was struck by this new side to the girl she had never seen.  
"It's Rumple"  
"Who?"  
"Gold"  
Rumple? Regina stifled a giggle at his name but luckily Belle didn't pick up on it.  
"We've been together for a few years now. He promised me he would change and you'd think I would have learned by now but..."  
She didn't know why she was babbling about her love life to a student but something about Regina made her feel completely relaxed.  
"What did he do?" her voice was measured, as she tested how much Belle was willing to open up.  
"He, he cheated on me. He's done it before but he assured me it was the last time!"

It went against everything she stood for, pushing Belle one of the kindest people she knew back into the arms of someone who mistreated her. But she couldn't let Gold go to the board. What if Robin was arrested, what would happen for Roland? She was not going to be the reason he grew up with a father in prison!


End file.
